Me and the Moon
by elvenprinzcess
Summary: Daine and Numair find their love challenged by seemingly insurmountable problems. Will they overcome them? Or will they break down? Please R&R!
1. Burgundy

(A/N) This is my new project. It is a songfic. But I won't tell you the song yet. Then that would spoil it. But it is a songfic. And it is VERY different songfic. I am warning you so if you don't like it, don't bother to flame me. Because that would piss me off. And it wouldn't be good to do that. Just be open.  
  
Burgundy. It is a color; the color of blood: the true color of blood. It is also a wine. It takes action; intoxicates the consumer causing them to act out of character.  
It filled glass that was formed into a hollow, cut out sphere. It hit the bottom then curled up around one side of the glass and came back down again. The stem was four inches that spread out into a circular disk that sat on a cherry oak table.  
Fingers gripped the stem; tanned, long fingers that had a steady grip on the glass; just like they had a steady grip on life. Everything was planned in the life; everything down to the last book that was to be read. Planned was his outfit. Planned were his words. Planned were the places he would go; or at least he thought he had planned the places he would go.  
Blue-gray is also a color, a beautiful color. The color of the stormy ocean. The color of hard steel. The color rain clouds. It was a color that consumed this mans life. That drowned him in a world of coolness.  
Blue-gray stared at this man from across the table. Eyes narrowed in dislike. "Don't you think that you've had enough to drink tonight?" the blue-gray said.  
"No. I am quite fine. You are so kind to think of your husband."  
"It's my job."  
"It should be voluntary."  
"It was voluntary. I gave into your pestering."  
"You regret it."  
"You said that not me"  
"But you're not denying it."  
"Think whatever you want Numair Salmalín. I will not try to change your mind."  
"I did it because I love you Veralidaine Salmalín."  
"Love causes even mage-robe mages to act foolishly."  
The man got up with a start. The blue-gray eyes bore into him. "You have changed."  
"No more than you."  
"I love you as much as I did when you were sixteen."  
"But I'm not sixteen anymore."  
A crying came from another room.  
"Are you going to her, or will it be me?"  
The woman did not stir in the slightest.  
"Lauralanna will never have a mother."  
"How can she have a mother, when her father loves her more than her mother?"  
"You know that's not true."  
"Your daughter is waiting."  
The black-robe mage got up and walked to the door on his wife's side of their dining room. He reached his and put a hand on her soft, cold cheek. She sat there, a silent statue, a tribute to the love they had.  
The black-robe walked off to quiet his troubled daughter.  
"Shh. It's alright Lana," he said in a soothing voice while rubbing his daughter's back. "I know your mother loves you and me. She's just having a hard time right now."  
  
(A/N) That's it so far. In the next chapter all will be explained as well as the song. I think I have a good idea going on here (even if it is very different) so just hang in there and wait it out. The final result is what matters. And it's good. It's dramatic.. Now review!! 


	2. What Went Wrong

(A/N) This is going to clear up a lot of things. Enjoy!! It is a flashback by the way. Incase you're confused by what is going on.  
  
"How come there were still Immortals left after the war? I've read reports on about the battlefields and how hundreds of Immortals disappeared at once, but others were left behind. Why didn't all of them go back?"  
"Why? We will never truly know why. Most likely Mithros saw it fit that some of them were to stay to remind humans of what we are and where our place is. I once heard somewhere that Immortals were created in our dreams. They were the epitome of our worst nightmares. Placing on the planet so we might have pain and suffering. Stormwings are here to discourage battle. If you died for honor in battle, what honor is there in having your body desecrated?" the teacher asked.  
The class shook their heads, silent and somber, remembering about the wars that had torn their families apart.  
"Homework for tonight," a man in the corner said.  
The Daine smiled at her teaching companion. "Homework: make a sketch of and write a two page report on spidrens. Correct facts, so that means research! Go to the library go after Master Salmalín or myself. Summarizing the book or copying it down is not acceptable, Jeremy," the class giggled, remembering how the boy had copied down a ten page essay for Master Salmalín straight from one of the books from the library.  
"I was very busy that day. I have places to go and people to see," Jeremy said.  
"Like the person in charge," Caralla, one of the two female pages that were brave enough to become knights, muttered under her breath.  
The woman smiled. "Quotes are allowed. No more than three sentences and correct citations. Due in three days. Now get out of my classroom!"  
Everybody quickly grabbed her bags and materials and scurried out of the classroom, afraid that the Wildmage would turn them in a chicken or a donkey.  
She started to gather up her things as well when she felt a hand around her waist. A voice in her ear said, "That was a very good lesson, Mistress Salmalín."  
His voice was usually light and always pleasant to listen to, but he had made it deep and husky. The woman turned round to face her husband.  
"I am very pleased that it was to your satisfaction," she replied. The way the words rolled off her tongue made Numair shiver. He kissed her roughly and magicked the door shut.  
Daine kissed back with even more passion and soon found that she had no shirt on. Numair picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her on the desk and climbed on top of her. She ripped Numair shirt off, panting, her energy being spent at the passion of their kiss.  
The door opened and Loretta, the other female page, entered. "Master Salmalín, I need help with my paper." She looked at her teachers and gasped.  
"I am so sorry," she said with a wicked grin.  
Numair sat up, but still on top of Daine, and looked at her. "I'm sure it's alright. Is it Daine?"  
Daine looked at Loretta. "It's alright. We'll continue somewhere else." She turned to Numair. "Our bedroom?"  
Loretta turned a deep crimson and muttered something, leaving the classroom and shutting the door behind her.  
Daine and Numair burst out laughing. Numair got off Daine and helped her off the desk. They put their shirts back on. Numair kissed Daine again and they set off for the bedroom.  
  
Later on that night, Numair set off for the library. He wanted to see who was getting a head start on their report and be there is anyone needed any help. He walked in and headed to the book section of Immortals. Tables were set nearby so the pages could have easy access to books and still be able to do their work.  
Numair saw Caralla, Jeremy, and some of their other friends at a table. It seemed as though Caralla might like Jeremy, but Jeremy like most boys was entirely clueless to her signals. Numair chuckled to himself.  
"Master Salmalín!" a voice behind him said.  
He turned around and saw Loretta coming to him. "Do you still need help, Loretta?"  
"Yes, I do," she said with a smile. "I am really sorry about this afternoon."  
"It's alright. Really, it's fine."  
"You must love Daine a lot," she commented.  
"I love her more than life itself."  
They walked into the shelves of books. "Now what do you need help with?" he asked.  
  
This is going to be perfect, Daine thought.  
She had made dinner for Numair. A typical Gallan dinner it consisted of bread, a salad, a soup, a chicken dish, cheese, and an apple pie. Daine had even acquired a rare Gallan wine that was superb, but very expensive.  
Daine had planned a romantic dinner for the both of them and wanted to have a very loving night. Where is Numair?, she thought. He probably went to the library.  
Daine walked to the library to find Numair.  
  
"Here you go Master Salmalín," Loretta said passing him a drink.  
Numair was troubled. He couldn't find the book that he wanted. They needed to know about the feeding habits of spidrens and it was the one book that Numair couldn't find. He walked over to the table that Loretta was learning against.  
"Is that a book behind you?" he asked.  
Loretta shoved the book behind her with her hand and held out a glass to Numair. "Have a drink, you look parched. It wouldn't do for the king to have a black-robe mage that was dehydrated."  
Numair smiled, took the glass, and took a drink. It was a sweet apple juice. "Thank you."  
Loretta smiled sweetly. "Why don't we go look some more?" Numair asked.  
"Hold on," Loretta said. "I'd like a four minute break."  
It seemed odd that she wanted only a four minute break, but Numair decided not to question the idiosyncrasies of other people. He certainly wasn't without some. Four minutes passed and Numair started to feel a little light headed.  
"How are you feeling?" Loretta asked.  
"A little weird, light headed."  
"Good," she replied.  
She pushed Numair on the table and got on top of him. She placed her fingers in his hair.  
"Oh Numair. Oh, I've admired you since I first came into your class. More than admired, I've loved you. Your hair, your eyes, your voice. Your body." she kissed Numair.  
And Numair kissed back. Loretta smiled and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Daine stopped outside the Immortals section. She heard two voices talked very intimately to each other.  
"Loretta," she heard Numair say. He was panting with the effort of fighting the young woman off.  
"Loretta. Loretta," Numair said. "Don't you think we should take this somewhere else?"  
"No right here is fine, Numair Salmalín. You're mine, right here, right now," Loretta replied.  
"Please, don't tell Daine," Numair pleaded.  
"Why would I dolt? She doesn't need to know about us," Loretta replied.  
Daine gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but didn't want to look, because she knew what she would see. She ran. She ran out of the library. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran into the cold night and looked at the moon. Daine collapsed with grief.  
  
(A/N) I hope that cleared some things up for you. I know it's sad too. Now, Review!! 


	3. Between Rupture and Rapture

(A/N) AP is totally killing me. DBQ's have been created by Satan for they are from Hell. I have a lot of homework for school and on weekends I have driving school now, which means I have even less time to write. I know I'm turning sixteen next month, but I'm always late. Anyways, don't expect too many updates very often.  
  
I am dedicating this chapter to CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88. I hope you feel better soon!! Don't be sad...  
  
Daine ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She slowly let her body slide to the ground in defeat. She was shivering from the cold. She had spent hours outside just looking at the moon. Her clothes were soaked from the light drizzle that had started to fall.  
Daine's shivering became so bad that she started to convulse. It's really hot in this room, Daine thought to herself. She began to take her clothes off. Daine began to convulse even more and she decided to take an ice bath in hopes of cooling her down.  
The room started to spin. She couldn't even make out distinct object. Black. Gray. Red. That was all that she saw.  
Daine dragged herself to the bathroom. A brown little thing was flying through the air to rescue her. The bird was hurting her mind. It made her head want to explode. A black thing came towards her fast. This one again hurt her head. Daine was starting to get annoying at the colors that were hurting her.  
She climbed into the bath tub and turned the water. The black thing touched where the water was coming out. Daine reached over to push the black thing away from the nozzle and to keep it from ruining her bath.  
Daine crawled over to the black thing and reached out her hand. But she slipped, hit her head on the bathtub, and passed out.  
  
Daine woke up. Water was in the tub. It was warm. Daine couldn't remember why she was in the bathtub. She looked to the side of the bathroom and saw a black dog and a small bird.  
She got out of the bathtub and pulled on a large black bathrobe. It was way too big for her. She smelled it. It smelled familiar. Daine couldn't place why it was so familiar.  
Then all Daine could see was a man. He had black hair and brown eyes deeper than the ocean. Then she saw herself. And that man was walking towards her. He was saying something. All Daine could make out was, "I love you." Then she saw her self kissing the total stranger. Then her body said, "I love you too."  
I love this man, Daine thought.  
And then she saw the man kissing someone. But it wasn't herself. It was another girl. Daine got mad.  
That man shouldn't be kissing her, Daine thought. He should be kissing  
me. Daine marched out of the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom.  
Shadows danced on the wall as the flame hovered over the wick, sending  
off its light for all to see by. But the shadows also hid something.  
But no one knows what that something is. It's the scariest thing about  
darkness: what it can hold.  
Where the light can't touch, everything is cold. Nothing can penetrate  
darkness except light. So where there is no light, there is darkness  
and coldness.  
A wind blew out the candle but it didn't stop Daine. She worked in  
the darkness. She worked in the shadows.  
  
The stranger. He woke up. He was not in his room. He had no idea where  
he was. He tried to get up but he was held back by something. He  
looked at his wrists and realized they were tied to bedposts with red  
scares.  
He tugged on one hard. It ripped apart. The man sat up and fought a  
sudden headache. A migraine. One that was not natural.  
A young woman came in. She was wearing only a set of black, lacy  
panties and bra. She handed a cup to the man. It was filled with a  
green liquid that had the viscosity of slime.  
"Drink it," the young woman commanded him.  
The man drank the putrid smelling concoction. It tasted as abominable  
as it smelled. But his head cleared up. And he knew. He knew  
everything.  
Where's Daine? Numair thought.  
He looked at the girl who was holding him captive. He got very angry.  
He ripped his other hand free of the scarf.  
"Loretta. You will pay for this," he said.  
Loretta was surprised. This was not the reaction she had thought that  
she would get.  
"I thought you liked me!" she wailed, obviously distressed. "You  
always looked at me in class. You would look at me differently."  
"Because you were always talking and flirting with the other boys,"  
Numair explained exasperated.  
"Oh Mithros, what have I done?"  
  
(A/N) What has Loretta done?? Please R&R!! 


	4. War all the Time

(A/N) Sorry about the really short chapter, last update!! I just didn't know what to write and I didn't want anyone to attack me if I didn't update soon. Field trip was fantabulous fun because my friends and I laid out in the grass for like four hours just listening to music. Yeah, Saves the Day and, Something Corporate, are perfect for days like that.  
  
"I did not do anything wrong. I promise you that I didn't. I would swear before Mithros himself. Why won't you believe me?" the person pleaded.  
The man listened, their eyes cold and hard. He was unwilling to believe that what this person was saying was true. The stubborn nature of him would not give way to the truth; it blinded him from what was fact and what was fiction.  
"I have no plausible cause to believe that what you are presenting to me is legitimate. The evidence goes against you," the listener stated.  
"That is where you are incorrect. The evidence is against you. Tsk, tsk. You have been at it again," the girl said.  
"Prove it. There has been no cause to reason for infidelity."  
"Your reputation. The master of the court ladies. An expert at wooing the innocent, luring them to their downfall. No rose was left un-pricked. Even after you claimed that you had changed your ways, you had an intrigue with a certain maiden that you specifically stated that you had terminated your relationship and any affiliation with her. That was the time you were, ah, developing affections for a certain student of yours, is that not right? Tsk, tsk. You have already cheated on her once. Who is to say that you won't do it again?" the woman said her eyes like cold like ice.  
"Daine," Numair bellowed, standing up, irate at the proposition that she has presented him.  
"I know, I feel contrition foe her as well. It is not her fault at all that her husband has been unfaithful to her. Do not think about it anymore because I promise you that I will take care of her."  
"Daine," Numair whispered heartbroken. "She has to believe me. She will beli-," Numair couldn't finish the sentence; the seed of doubt has already been planted and in mere moments it had matured into full-fledged disbelieving of Daine's acceptance of the truth.  
"And give no care to Lauralanna. I will take care of her too. Oh, she is adorable. She has your eyes and her mother's hair. What a pity it isn't coiled. It would make her so much more captivating."  
"Don't you ever fucking touch my daughter Loretta!" Numair roared, livid at the thought that she would even think of bringing his daughter into the picture. "Don't go near her!"  
"Then I'll send her to Onua. She'll take care of such a cute little thing," Loretta said.  
"Don't you ever go near my daughter," Numair threatened. "Or you'll pay for it for the rest of your life."  
Numair stood up and left the room. He walked to the room that he shared with Daine.  
Daine. Numair thought, his whole world turning to despair. He could see her angelic face fixated in his memory. What in am I going to say to her? How am I going to explain this to her? I can't bear to see her face. I cheated on her. But she's my wife and I should tell her the truth. But I never, ever want to make her sad. I'll just tell her that I got detoured.  
Numair came to the door and opened it. He entered to find Daine sitting in a chair by the fireplace, reading a book. She did not jump up to greet him as she usually did. She just sat there, reading her book, seeming quite content not to engage him in any conversation.  
Does she know? Did she find out? Numair wondered.  
"Hi darling," Numair said.  
Daine briefly looked up from her book, not paying very attention to the mage.  
"Hello. Where were you?" she asked.  
Numair suddenly got quite nervous. He knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to Daine, even though it was only not fully explaining where he was.  
  
"I got detoured. I'm sorry sweet. I promise that I'll make it up to you," Numair replied.  
"It's alright, honey," Daine's voice dripping with disdain.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm just glad you're home," Daine said, though she seemed as though she had to force the words out of her mouth because they came out sardonically.  
  
When you live a lie it consumes your life, until your entire existence is a lie. When you die, no one will know or care, because you won't have lived. So the record books are erased of your birth, your achievements, and your body is buried with only a plain marker stone with your name on it, ever telling anyone that you existed.  
Time never stops running. Each second gone by is a second lost for that opportunity. That opportunity to apologize, explain, or just to say I love you. The words that heal a thousand wound.  
Time passed on the court of Tortall began to forget about Loretta. She had dropped out a knight training about a month after Numair's midnight rendezvous. There had been much speculation as to the explanation of her sudden disappearance, but none of them were true. They were all too innocent. The theories did not take into account the repulsive actions that had taken their course.  
Numair got the news and he felt that his whole world had fallen apart. It only needs one time to seal the kiss and one time was what it took.  
Daine found out too. And moved out for two weeks. She didn't stay angry at Numair for too long. It was for her benefit that they stay together. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving him after it was just so close.  
No one besides the three and the healer knew. It was to be kept a secret; hidden in the shadows, feeding off the darkness until it would become a monster.  
Emberlynn was innocent. She could not help who she was; she was not to blame for her mother's action. Numair gave generous amounts of money to both the mother and Emberlynn.  
Every once in a while he would see the girl. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was picture perfect, a beautiful baby. The mother was proud, though she shouldn't have been.  
Loretta was a teenager. She was only fourteen. And to have a child with a thirty-five year old. It was her consequence for such abominable actions.  
Emberlynn was the first stone in the avalanche. It was one thing too many for Daine to bear. It was too humiliating, but she didn't know what to do. But she knew that she had to do something, This problem had to be solved and Daine was going to find a solution.  
  
(A/N) Well there you go. Sorry it's so short, but everything will be revealed in the next chapter. Muhahaha. Only one of you knows how this is going to turn out and it is a shocker, so stay tuned!! Two or three more chapters to go and then it is finished!! The next chapter will hopefully up by next Friday, but I have sophomore conference that day so it's kinda sketchy... Yay!! I finally get to sign up for International Baccalaureate diploma program. I'm so smart!! (J/K) Au revoir!!  
Don't forget to review!!! 


	5. Me and the Moon

(A/N) After getting threats of smelling someone's armpit, I decided to update. This is my second to last chapter. This is now after the first chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
The moon: it illuminates. It casts its divine light on the shadows and reveals them for what they truly are. Along with the stars the moon creates the heavens. And some would say that the heavens are the heart of romanticism. To sleep under the stars would soften the heart of any man.  
But there are some people who will never be reached. They have sunken too far into despair and loneliness.  
Daine lay out under the stars in the Royal Forest. It was a cold and dark night. The branches of the trees normally would have obscured her view, but she was lazing in a clearing that offered a perfect view of the night sky.  
She could see everything but no one could see her. She was hidden in the shadows with only her thoughts to comfort her. They were good thoughts to her. Daine had no patience, so tonight was definitely a good night.  
It was an unusual night. The moon seemed to shine brighter than it had any other night that year, as if hoping that if it shined any brighter, wayward souls would find their way home. And if only those efforts were in vain, for one found their way home, but if the moon had known why, it would have not shone at all.  
  
It's a good year for a murder  
She's praying to Jesus  
She's pulling the trigger  
There's no tears  
'Cause she's not here  
She washes her hands  
She fixes the dinner  
  
Daine got up and stalked off with a purpose. No one had called her determined and stubborn for nothing. It felt odd to her to be walking back this way. She walked this way. She always liked to take the long road home in order to waste as much as possible.  
But Daine was taking the shortcut tonight. She was in a hurry, although she knew that she shouldn't be. It was all planned out. If Daine did one thing wrong or out character then her cover would be blown. She had all the time in the world, yet she felt that it was not enough. It had to be done now.  
  
But soon they'll be coming  
To rush her away  
And no one's sure if her crimes had a reason  
But reasons like seasons  
They constantly change  
And the reasons of last year  
Like seasons have floated away  
  
Daine reached the pathway that led up to her house. It was dark inside except for the room that she had shared with her husband. The light was always on in that room. It was like Numair never got any sleep, which was partially true; he was usually working on one of his projects late into the night or researching information for conducting a new experiment that he wanted to try.  
A soft glow was also coming from Lauralanna's room. Numair cast a spell on a stone so it would provide light in Lauralanna's room. They wouldn't have to use a candle and worry about her room catching on fire, but they would still have a constant source of light.  
Daine felt at her belt to make sure that it was still hanging there; the masterpiece that she held in her hands; the time and effort that went into this piece; the sweat and tears; the blood that was split upon it. She unsheathed the blade and turned it over. It caught the light emanating from the moon, making it shine brilliantly.  
She put the masterpiece into her scabbard. It hung around her neck under her shirt. Daine snapped out of her reverie and continued up the path to her house. She silently climbed up the steps and entered the building. She turned left and entered Lauralanna's room.  
  
Away with the spilt milk  
Away with the dirty dish water  
Seventeen years and all that he gave was a daughter  
  
The infant was sleeping peacefully; fully oblivious to what was going on around her. Daine leaned over the crib where she lay.  
It is a shame, Daine thought.  
The child was adorable. She had her mother's curly brown and her father's big brown eyes. Her smile always caused people on the street to stop and admire her. And as she lay there in her white night gown and with blue, Daine felt something stir in her heart; but she pushed that feeling aside. Daine pulled the blanket over her daughter so she wouldn't have to see much.  
Lauralanna was a good natured baby. She didn't cry out at all. Nor would she cry anymore. Only Lauralanna's blanket would tell her story. Daine left the scene and walked to her husband's room.  
She climbed the staircase and stopped to stare out the casement.  
  
"It's me and the moon" she says  
"And I've got no trouble with that  
I am a butterfly but you wouldn't let me die  
It's me and the moon" she says  
  
Daine continued up the stair and came to the second floor of her house. She came to the one place she hated, but loved. She wanted herself to hate it because it was the doorway to her husband, the one person that had caused her the most hurt in the world. But another part of her was screaming that this was the best place in the world to be; that she would no rather be anywhere in the world, save by Numair's side.  
Daine silenced her thoughts and tightly grasped the red doorknob. She turned it quietly and braced herself for what was going to happen inside.  
Numair was sitting up in the giant bed reading a book, most likely trying to gain insight for one of his latest experiments. He looked up when the door was opened and stared in wonder and amazement at the fact that his long lost wife was standing in his room.  
Daine put on her best remorseful look and said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe."  
Numair put the book down and motioned for Daine to close the door; Daine closed the door. He seemed to be taking the situation very slowly because he didn't know how to handle it.  
"You didn't believe what?" Numair asked.  
"About you and Loretta. I should have known that you would never have consented to anything of that nature with anyone but me. I feel real awful Numair."  
Numair looked Daine over, scrutinizing ever detail about her, trying to find clues about the validity of her statements.  
  
It's over But just started The blood stained the carpet Her heart's like a crystal She's lucid And departed The life left behind She will find in a mind gone away  
  
"You should be remorseful. What action do you suggest for handling this predicament that we have found ourselves in?" Numair asked.  
Daine walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I think that we should..." Daine began. She toyed with the blanket, turning a bunch in circles until it could be contorted no more. She looked at Numair for reassurance to proceed to speak her mind.  
Numair looked her straight into the eyes and said, "Continue."  
"Maybe you would accept my apology and we could go back to the way that things were; well, as best as we can." Daine proposed, then looked down, not wanting to see his face if he were to say no.  
"That does seem like a fair notion," Numair said. He didn't continue and Daine looked up, hope springing back into her eyes.  
Numair pushed his book aside and moved to Daine's side. He pulled Daine into a hug and Daine gave in. Numair kissed her cheek as Daine slipped her hand into her shirt and pulled out her knife.  
  
Away with these nightmares  
Away with suburban shakedown  
Away  
  
"What are you doing?" Numair whispered into her ear.  
"Nothing love."  
Numair moved away from Daine. "Why do you have a knife?"  
Daine dropped her act. "Why do you think I have a knife?" She asked sarcastically.  
"You won't harm Lauralanna. You won't touch my daughter!"  
"Too late," Daine replied.  
"No," Numair said the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Lauralanna was only a nuisance. She was a bother; an unexpected flaw in the plan."  
"You have never cared about Lauralanna," Numair whispered.  
"No. And you know what? I never cared about you either." Daine said, the glare in her eyes confirming what she had said.  
  
You marry a role  
You give up your role till you break down  
  
Daine raised the dagger. "Are you gonna fight or what?"  
"No. I would never hurt you. I love you, Daine. The first thing I think about in the morning is you. The last person I imagine before I go to bed. And you, you haunt my dreams. I love you, gods damn it!! Why are you doing this to me?" Numair asked, the tears starting to fall down his cheeks.  
"Because that's the way it has to be," Daine replied.  
"No it isn't, Daine," Numair said, taking her hand. Daine jerked back and looked away.  
"Daine look at me." But she wouldn't. "Verliadaine Salmalin! I love you. I always have loved you. Please don't do this to me," Numair pleaded.  
Daine looked away. "Oh, but I will."  
She took her dagger and plunged it into his chest, directly into his heart. The blood that oozed out was thick, and bright red. But Numair didn't cry out in pain; he didn't twitch. He just fell to his knees.  
"I'll always love you Daine," he said. But those words would be his last. His body dropped to the floor.  
Daine lifted her foot up to step over Numair's dead body, but her foot caught. She fell to the ground, knocked unconscious immediately.  
  
(A/N) Mwuahahaahah!! I know I'm evil. So don't bother to tell me that in your reviews. Which means that you will review. This song was by Something Corporate, and it's called Me and the Moon. I didn't use all of the lyrics though. Buy their c.d. because they're awesome!! Now review!! 


End file.
